Coal is used extensively throughout the United States and the rest of the world in the generation of process of heat and electricity for various industrial applications. At the same time, the burning of coal sometimes produces gas emissions such as carbon dioxide (CO2), methane (CH4), nitrogen oxides (NOx), nitrous oxide (N2O), carbon monoxide (CO), and sulfur dioxide (SO2).
With the passage of the Environmental Protection Agency's Clean Air Interstate Rule requiring a nearly 60% cut in United States SO2 emissions by 2015, many utilities with a capacity of 500 megawatts (MW) or more have since added SO2 scrubbers to their coal power plants. Further, these 500 MW and above pulverized coal power producers also expect to add biomass injectors to their boilers to satisfy the green energy movement.
An improved process for the treatment of coal for use with added biomass and a lower sulfur content is desirable.